topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/Dark Souls massive upgrade (yes I'm posting it here too)
Introduction Some of you might be familiar with Dark Souls. Others might not be. So I'll give a brief basic explanation. There's a thing called the first flame. It's basically the life of the world. one of the 3rd game's locations is a replica of the game's hub. Said location is revealed to be an alternate world and is described as "a world born of betrayal" where the first flame hasn't been linked due to a mix of lothric's stubbornness and Champion Gundyr's late arrival The Shrine handmaiden regarding the current state of the world: To skirt the curse's grasp... "...tarry not for long. Tis dark for now, and not a soul stirs. But remember, fires are known to fade in quiet. Or perhaps thou'rt captive already. Like the poor girl." The Champion Gundyr's soul description: "Once, a champion came late to the festivities, and was greeted by a shrine without fire, and a bell that would not toll." Those clearly indicate the world plunged into the dark age; the age where the first flame doesn't burn which also coincided with the darkness What's interesting to note is that said replica doesn't have a sun. Which made me think that the first flame is, in fact, the sun. Or at least part of it. Considering the importance of the sun in the lore, this isn't far fetched. Fire linkers' souls are stated to be able to extend the first flame's -the sun's after taking the aforementioned info into account- lifespan by a THOUSAND YEARS! Frampt regarding the amount of time that has passed since Gwyn first linked the flame: "Heavens! You have done it! You have retrieved the Lordvessel! After a thousand years! It is you, it is really you! Hraaaoogggh! ... Forgive me. I really should calm down. Now, let us take that vessel on a journey. I assume you are ready. Now, be still!" During the second ending of the third game and its alternative counterpart, the fire keeper takes the flame to make it appear naturally in the future instead of artificially prolonging the age of fire. Second ending of the game Alternative second ending of the game We notice that the world is slowly becoming darker and the sun (in the eclipse) is starting to fade slowly as well. The narration of the fire keeper also confirms that "darkness will soon descend" meaning that it'd be total darkness like the one found in the untended graves. The ashen one, however, kills the fire keeper in the alternative ending and the sun in the eclipse starts shining brighter after the ashen one burns himself with it, as ashen ones are drawn towards strong flames by nature. First game's intro The narration of the first game also practically confirms that the fire equates to the sun. As we see during the first 20~ seconds of the video, the world had been gray, but that grayness doesn't stem from the existence of clouds shading the world from the light as seen when the narrator starts telling how the first flame brought heat and cold, life and death and light and dark when it came meaning that the gray areas in the background aren't illuminated as light had yet to exist. Further boosting the claim that the first flame is, in fact, the sun. Calculation Sun is a star route Solar power = 3.8e26 watt Total solar power of the sun = 1000*365*24*60*60*3.8e26 Energy = 1.198e37 joules or 2.863 ninaton (large planet) That's the total energy produced by the combustion of Gwyn's soul Sun is a fire ball in the sky route We assume that the sun is a lamp in the sky that lightens up the entirity of the planet just like the real life sun lightens ours (they seem to have the same propertie). First we'd need the total solar power that earth gets. According to This , it's 174000 terawatt. That's the amount of energy that reaches earth per second. Our time frame is 1000 years. Energy = 1000*365*24*60*60*1.74e17 Energy = 5.5787184e28 joules or 1.311 exatons (Multi-continent) Conclusion Star = 2.863 ninaton (large planet) Lamp = 1.311 exatons (Multi-continent) In the Dark Souls verse, the larger the soul, the more powerful the individual. This calc was for the total amount of energy that Gwyn's soul had that made the first flame stay alive for a thousand years. Hence why this could also be used to scale others like The chosen undead, The bearer of the curse, The ashen one (normal route), the Lords of Cinder, The old Lords, The Soul of Cinder and The Nameless king (King of storms amp). The Ashen one in the dark lord ending absorbing the first flame into himself hence why he scales above all the of the aforementioned characters and is I personally put him at Star level due to that. Category:Blog posts Category:Dark Souls